


baby, tell me nothing's changed

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Threats of Violence, eric is a fucking maniac, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: eli has had enough.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	baby, tell me nothing's changed

**Author's Note:**

> so y'all are getting 5 stories this christmas  
> mazel tov

“i don’t wanna go to prom,” eli stared eric down across the table, her hands shaking slightly as she tried to hide her terror at what she was about to do. eric stopped in his searching through the cupboards, turning around and smiling at her.

“i’ve brought the tickets, the transport, the dress and a suit. and you’re tellin’ me you don’t wanna go?” eric’s smile was hiding the pure fury under his skin, and eli was ready to duck if he picked up a plate or a glass.

“eric, i… i just can’t anymore. you’re acting fucking crazy all the time, you’re screaming at me about your stupid marines application, you tried to fucking hit me yesterday. i can’t stand it anymore,” she tried to be tactful, but suddenly realised how long she’d been bottling it all up. eric stayed leaning against the counter, the same smile on his face.

“do you ever wonder why i’m so crazy?” eric whispered, a dangerous, low whisper. “because you fucking make me crazy! you act like i’m the worst fuckin’ boyfriend on the planet, just because i lose my shit every so often! well you know what eli? you know what? i can’t fucking stand you!” eric’s tone steadily increased, and he began screaming, jabbing his finger at her. “all you do is constantly bitch that i’m all up in your shit, that i never take you out, but you never do fuck all for me!”

eli rolled her eyes, finally standing up. she was glad she wasn’t dumping dylan. “no one else can fucking put up with you! i thought you’d be cool, eric, but you’re just fucking weird! you were so fucking morbid at your birthday party, you threw fake blood at me!” she screamed back. god, they were like a divorcing couple. next he was gonna fight with her over the cds.

“oh, you’re fucking ridiculous!” eric threw his arms into the air, storming over to her. eli shivered, taking steps back until her back hit the front door. “you’re fucking lucky we’ve got prom tomorrow, or i’d leave one hell of a fucking mark on you.”

“i’m not going to prom with you, eric!” eli screamed back, the ringing of his name fading into silence. they stared each other down, being roughly the same height really helped eli’s case to try and stand up to him.

“no?” he whispered, his fists clenching.

“no.”

eli had never been slapped before. but she wasn’t standing around to be slapped again. she tore open the front door, starting to run down south reed street. eli didn’t know where she was going to go, but she was avoiding fucking school until graduation. eric was a maniac. 

how was she sucked into his little cult of personality? eli had always considered herself to be this strong willed, independent woman. eric was a sweet boy to have on her arm, and that’s all she really needed from a boyfriend. he obviously wanted more from a girlfriend than she was willing to give.

fuckin’ eric, man. eli was glad to be rid of him.


End file.
